1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a host device of dual power supply, in particular to the host device that supplies electric power to a motherboard and a hard disk through two separate power supplies when a main system is booted, so as to prevent outputting an overly high instantaneous voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science and technology advance, a computer system with a high computing and processing efficiency becomes one of the necessary accessories of our daily life and work. The use of computers for dealing business matters, engineering calculations and other applications has become very popular.
In general, a computer system includes a motherboard for managing the system and computation functions, a hard disk for controlling data storage, and a power supply for supplying electric power. At the moment of booting up the computer system, the driving voltage required for the booting is the highest and most unstable. It is mainly because the power supply has to output power to the motherboard and the hard disk simultaneously during booting. It is one of the main reasons causing a malfunction of the power supply at the moment of booting due to the instantaneous fluctuated voltage. In addition, the power consumption of the system increases with the total driving voltage of the electrical loads in the system. Present systems generally have a higher voltage requirement in order to support the need for an increased number of different electronic components including the memory, processor, and hard disk. If only one power supply is used for supplying the voltage, then a high-voltage power supply is required. Most high-voltage power supplies are expensive and also incur a risk of overloads. Obviously, the practical applications of the aforementioned design require improvements. In view of the problems of the conventional power supply, the inventor of the present invention designed and developed a host device of dual power supply in hope of overcoming the drawbacks of the prior art and enhancing the industrial applications.